Brother
by Beckyno1
Summary: This is a fic about what the Alpha's do after Untouchable. But when something terrible happens to Hex and his family, will the team be able to stay together or will the horror break them apart? Please Read and Review ; it'd help so much. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is just a little something I came up with. Nothing big, but it'll have a few chapters. It's set just after Untouchable, the last book to be published in the series. I'll take a new character for each chapter. Most likely I'll do 5 fairly short chapters. I'm not good at long stories. Or short ones, come to think of it. **

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Alpha Force or any of the characters. Chris Ryan does, much to my horror. I'm trying to buy them off him. :D**

**Chapter One**

**Alex**

**My name is Alex. Alex Craig. I live with my dad and my mum, in Northumberland. Nothing special, is it? Well, I wanted to be in the army, but was turned down. So that's how I became a full time worker at something that I never wanted to be and only did as a hobby ; an environmentalist, fighting to bring justice all over the world. **

**We actually work for a government controlled company. And now you're wondering 'we' is. It's me and my friends. Together, we make up Alpha Force, a unique group of kids that are just old enough to be out of school. There's me, Alex. And Li, the butt kicking Anglo - Chinese girl. Paulo, the medic and mechanic. Hex, our personal own computer hacker. And of course, Amber, the rich girl that's rarely, if not ever, lost for words. **

**We all showed up for our first ever assignment at a top secret location in America. Sorry, I can't even tell you the state, it's that secret. Hey, I don't make the rules! **

**I spotted Paulo from across the car park and went over to say hi. He's this large Argentinian that's been one of my best friends for years. He's got this mop of Curly dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. His parents own a ranch, and he loves Animals and riding horses. He's a good mechanic, and can patch up people just as well. He was recently shot at our last mission ; something that he said the pain was unbearable. **

"**How are you?" Asked Paulo. His eyes studied my face, as if he were searching for something.**

"**Fine," I answered. "Yourself? How's the bullet-wound coming?" **

"**Along perfectly," Paulo grinned. "I've got permission to come with you guys to - well, to where ever we're going. D'you know where we're going?"**

**I shook my head, "Not a clue."**

**At that moment, Li came bounding from out of the building towards us. Her long black hair was flying out behind her, and her dark eyes sparkling mischievously. As normal. Paulo gave her a wave with his good arm. Li lives with her parents, and is an expert at martial arts and free-climbing. Out of all of us, I'd say that she can get to grips with the situations better than anyone else. **

"**Hi guys!" Li hugged me hard, and then moved on the Paulo. I saw a tiny grin at the end of his mouth ; I think he like's her more than he'd care to admit. **

"**Hi, Li," we both chorused. "How are you?"**

"**Brilliantly," She beamed. "I mean, the lot of us get to work together! This'll be so much fun!"**

"**Where are we going?" Paulo asked her. "We haven't heard anything yet ; no details, no location, no mission…"**

**Li looked mystified. "I have no clue. I just got here." **

**Amber was walking over to us, looking as excited as we felt. When we first met her, she was a snooty rich girl that was mourning the loss of her parents. And now, she's the total opposite. Amber's a diabetic, and has to be really careful. When we only did Alpha Force as a hobby, her uncle was our financer. Only he knew what we did in our spare time. Now, all of our parents and siblings know. **

"**Amber!" Li shrilled, running up her friend. "Hi! It's so good to see you!" **

"**You two, Li," Amber grinned. "So, where's Hex?" **

**We all looked at each other, puzzled. Where was Hex? **

"**I'm sure he's just coming," Said Paulo hastily. "So, will we go inside or what?" **

**We got into our office. Yes, we had our own office. It was brilliant! My desk was at the head, because I was the leader. Then Li on my right, Paulo on my lest, Hex beside Li and Amber beside Paulo. Perfect. **

**Except we were missing one of our members. **

"**Where is he?" I ranted. "Surely he can't be late for his first day! That'd be terrible."**

**At that moment, our official boss walked in. He smiled tiredly at us all. "Alright, Alpha, you've got a plane to catch."**

"**What about Hex?" Amber demanded. Out of all of us, she was closest to him. She had a reason to be concerned for him, but then again, we all did. Hex was a member of the team, and a good friend. **

"**Hex is already there," the boss, Mr Rancho, assured us. "He'll meet you there." **

"**Wait a sec!" Paulo looked alarmed. "Where are we going?" **

"**To London," Mr Rancho looked at us. "You'll be picked up by the police, taken to our base there and informed what is happening." **

**As he gave us the tickets and assured us out, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Sure, London was Hex's home town, but the way that Mr Rancho had put his words, made me believe that Hex was more involved than that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's Becky here. I decided to do a really quick update, because we're off school because of snow. This chapter explains what the mission is about, not much adventure here. Although, it does bring a little surprise in...**

**Disclaimer ; I don't own the Alpha Force series, characters, but I do claim the rights on this fic, Mr Joes, and most of the Browns. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Amber

Hi, I'm Amber Middleton. Yeah, yeah. I'm just an average girl. Hah! Caught you! No way am I just an average girl. I'm the daughter of millionaires. Well, I was. But I still get the money, so that still makes me rich. But I'm also a butt kicking, save the world miracle rich girl.

Fine. You want to know the real reason that I'm blabbing on. It's not because I'm stupid, or snobby. I grew out of snobvill years ago. It's because…well, my friends don't know this (obviously, Paulo would never live it down) but I'm scared. I mean, my totally awesome completely best friend ever didn't get to work. I mean, my boss assured us that he was fine but I can't help but feel scared. If something happened to him…

"Hey, Amber, are you alright?" Alex asked, looking in concern at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. But the others could see right through me.

"No, your not," Paulo emphasised on the words. "Your scared. I can tell. Is it because Hex isn't here?"

Instantly, I felt a blush flush across my face and I struggled to keep it under control. "No!" I protested. "I'm fine. Hex can take care of himself."

Li was looking triumphant. "The blush speaks for itself, Amber. You like Hex." The last sentence had became almost like a taunt. She started singing ,"Hex and Amber, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Alright, that did it. As my blush became wider, I couldn't help but singing, "Li and Paulo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Well, it was war now.

Li and Paulo flushed dark red, and I grinned at Alex. Victory.

A guy picked us up. We didn't ask for his name, we just sat there in silence. After all, we were professionals at work now, not a bunch of kids. We could joke all we wanted later. But now we had to focus on our job.

The car stopped, and we all exited. A man was waiting for us where we stopped. We all shook his hand, and he led us inside. He took us to a conference room.

"I am Mr Joes, and I am working on you're case," he indicated for us to sit down.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is the case?" Alex asked politely.

He brought up a slide show to a monitor. "The pictures that I show you are of the victims. Each one of them have been killed. Only two in this entire family remain."

The first picture came. It was of an elderly man. Beneath the photo were the words ' Johnny Brown' and a couple of years. Then came his wife, 'Elizabeth Brown'. Somehow, they looked kind of familiar. A couple more elders passed, then they're were some adults, maybe about 4o years old. Two in particular caught my eye, but I don't know why. One was a woman named 'Emilia Brown', and another 'James Brown'. But after we'd went through about 15 adults, along came some children. It looked so sick, just to know that every single one of them had been killed.

We went through at least 30 children. It seemed to be a rather big family.

"Did one person kill them all?" Paulo asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yes," Sighed Mr Joes. "We know who, we just can't track him down…I still have one last photo to show you. I know for a fact you will all recognise one of them. It's a set of triplets."

I looked at the others, blank. They all had the same expression as I did. We didn't know any triplets. Not any that would be completely recognisable, and that we all knew.

But when the picture came up we all gasped. It was two boys and a girl. They were arm in arm, all grinning. The two boys were identical, and the only difference of the girl was her longer hair and gender.

He was right. We all knew one of them. But we didn't know that this person was a triplet. Beneath the photo was a few words. 'Carlos Brown, still alive. Mandy Brown, died from the blow of a gun.'

But they weren't the ones we were interested in. The last one was, 'Melvin Brown, in hospital with 5 gunshots.'

"Hex…" I whispered, tears running down my cheeks. "What does it mean by '5 gunshots?" I was talking quickly now, my breathing faster.

"Exactly that," Mr Joes looked at us all. "Hex is in hospital with 5 gunshot wounds. They say he'll make a full recovery," he added quickly. "It was nothing too serious."

Li came and put an arm around my shoulder. "Who did this one to them?"

He pointed to the photo. "Carlos Brown killed everyone in his family except his triplet brother. He made sure he shot his brother where it wouldn't kill him. He wanted him to suffer for some reason. It was all over a family feud. Something about inheritance money."

It all made sense. Over money. I thought of poor Hex, in the hospital. I wanted to see him so badly, just to tell him that it would all be alright, and that we were here for him. Well, something along those lines, anyway.

Almost as if Mr Joes had read my mind, he told us, "I need you to find out what happened. I need a full done statement from Hex. And he could do with some desperate cheering up - he isn't eating, isn't speaking, isn't telling us when he's in the most pain you could imagine…Can any of you drive?"

We all looked to Paulo, and then we remembered his wound. So it was up to Alex.

You can guess where it went from there. Alex may be an expert in survival skills, and whatnot, but he could not drive…

And yet, even as we nearly crashed, my thoughts were with Hex…

* * *

**Did you guess what was going to happen? PS - Sorry about the all bold in the last chapter. It won't let me fix it for some reason. **

**I discovered I was being really mean to Hex and changed the gunshot number. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. I did say I'd have this up pretty fast, but I got bogged down with homework and whatnot. This chapter is a little dull, but as I say, another surprise. I think most of the action'll be in the next chapter. I've been thinking of doing one of the challanges, so look out for it. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Alpha Force. Chris Ryan does (Lucky man!) :D**

* * *

Chapter Three

Paulo

My name is Paulo, and I was getting infuriated by the minute. Why, do I hear you ask? That answer is simple. I doubt that Alex, one of my friends, did manage to get his drivers licence.

"Look out!" Li yelped, making Amber, who was sitting with her in the back, jump violently. "That's a red light, Alex!"

Alex noticed it way too late. The car went whizzing past the red light. I started sweating. Alex was a really bad driver. I was really regretting that I'd got shot, causing me unable to drive. At this rate, we'd never make it to the hospital in one piece. Heck, I doubted we'd make it to the hospital in eleven pieces. And that's if we happened to get lucky. Us? Lucky? You wish.

We made it to the hospital alive. I don't know how we did it, but we did it. We have not been crushed by something, or splattered into a house. We hadn't even been stopped by the police, and after Alex's insane driving, I still do not know how.

I can't tell you the name of the hospital we were going to. The work that we do is so top secret, no-one knows that I'm writing this down. If I told you the name, you could figure out the state. Well, it's somewhere in America, but that's all you're going to find out.

We entered the hospital, and had no idea where to go. We hadn't been told the ward number that Hex was in. So we ended up going to the help desk, feeling like total idiots. I mean, we had no idea where to go. And this was a small hospital. A really small one for this state.

"Hell, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked in a bored, down-felt voice. She sounded like a little kid that had never had a Christmas, and was bored of everyone telling her how wonderful and jolly Christmas was.

"We're looking for He-…Melvin Hex Brown," Amber corrected herself.

"I'm sorry, but it's not visiting hours," she turned her attention to a magazine.

"We are here on official business," Alex spoke up quickly. He held up his new badge, you know, like the ones that secret agents and spies have on TV shows. "We need to speak to Melvin Hex Brown."

"He's always wanted to do that," I whispered to Li, who giggled. Alex heard, and turned around to give me a dark look. That set Amber off, giggling.

"He's in Section C, ward 11," she checked on her computer. "Good luck getting him to speak. He hasn't uttered a word since his accident."

That was typical of Hex. Such a loner. Even when the situation's desperate, like now. I mean, as far as we knew, he'd been shot five times. And if he wasn't telling anyone, that could mean disaster.

"Thank you," Li said to the receptionist. She gave a brief smile, and turned back to her precious magazine. It was a knitting ladies thing. How odd. I was unaware that you could get knitting magazines - and who would want to buy one?

We hurried off. It just seemed like you're average hospital - everything was clean and squeaky, all the walls and floors white. I don't think I've ever seen a hospital in this state not like that. We entered the elevator, which was a small, eight person one. I've been in ones that hold twenty.

We found his ward easily. He was the only person in there, although there was four beds in total. As I said, a small hospital.

He didn't notice us as we came in. He was sitting there, staring into space, quiet oblivious to the rest of the world. He looked terrible. His brown hair was messy, and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. His green eyes were no longer bright, it was a sort of hollowed darker colour. He had deepened circles around his eyes - he no longer looked like…well, like Hex.

"Hex?" Amber asked gently. He looked up, startled, obviously not expecting us. And she rammed him into a bear hug.

"Let the man catch his breath, Amber," Alex grinned, also walking over. Li and I followed almost hesitantly, believing that Hex would be wanting his own space.

"What…what are you all doing here?" Hex asked, looking at us all. His voice was rusty, like a hinge on a door that hasn't been oiled. It sounded like the first time that he'd spoke in a few days.

"They decided to get some officers in to catch down you're brother," I told him. "We're your own personal bodyguards."

Hex snorted, "Is that good or bad? Carlos is dangerous - my family aren't the first people he's ever killed."

"Yeah, but no jobs too big for Alpha Force," Li grinned. "We've survived through a lot more than anyone in the SAS ever has - trust me."

"When you didn't come into work we knew something was wrong," Amber looked at him. "And how right we were. Mr Rancho didn't explain anything, just said you'd meet us here."

"So, Hex, are you hurting anywhere?" I asked, turning into medic mode. "Where were you shot?"

"Five times to the arm," Hex winced. "I can't feel anything now, mainly because they've had to…well, create it into one big wound."

"What d'you mean by that?" Alex asked, frowning.

"I had a lot of infection in my arm," Hex explained. "Because all the shots were relatively near by, they stopped the circulation." He hesitated. "And, well…" He pulled his t-shirt down. "They had to amputate my arm."

I wasn't the only one of us that couldn't help but stare. Li gasped and stepped back, and Amber flew her hand to her mouth. It was a really strange sight. His arm had been cut of at his shoulder, but a flab of his skin had been stitched back, making it look almost natural. You couldn't see any bone or anything.

"Oh my god…" Amber whispered.

"Wow…" Li agreed.

"What about you're job?" Alex asked, getting to the important part.

"I'm keeping my job," Hex assured him. "I've got the permission." Amber and Alex threw a relieved glance at each other, but both for different reasons.

"So, Hex, how did this happen?" I asked, looking at my amigo. "How did you get shot?"

"I…I walked into my house, three days ago," Hex turned away. "I'd just had this big argument with my parents about this job. When I went in, Carlos…he'd shot my parents and Ben, my little brother. He had the gun in his hand. And then…he shot Mandy in the heart. And he was grinning…S-she di-died instantly…" Hex's voice started shaking, mottled with tears. "And then he shot me."

Amber put an arm around Hex, and he burrowed into her chest, sobbing.

"The police came," Hex continued. "My neighbour had heard some gunshots. Carlos got away…I was told that night that he'd got my cousins and aunties. Then my uncles and grandparents…" He tried to stifle a sob. "I've been here ever since."

We all stood in silence for a few minutes. Than Amber spoke up.

"Don't worry, Hex," She said, sounding confident. "We'll catch him."

And at that second, a gunshot boomed from outside.

* * *

**Cliffie! My favourite! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise. People say I keep to my promises.**

**Review and Hex will give you a hug! It may be a little tearful, though...:D**


End file.
